<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all there's left to do is run by pandoradeloeste</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002598">all there's left to do is run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoradeloeste/pseuds/pandoradeloeste'>pandoradeloeste</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Bright Sessions (Podcast), The College Tapes (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, proposal fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoradeloeste/pseuds/pandoradeloeste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Caleb Michaels, you are <i>not</i> allowed to back out now.”</p>
<p>“Frankie, shut up,” Caitlin said. “Listen, Caleb, if you really don’t want to, it’s okay. We can just have a chill double date and you can ask later when you’re ready.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m ready,” Caleb said quickly. He’d been ready for months.</p>
<p>“Then that’s all you need.” She patted his shoulder. “Everything else is window dressing.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Hayes/Caleb Michaels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all there's left to do is run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingTrees/gifts">SleepingTrees</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday Anethia!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The art studio where Chloe taught was in a part of Boston that used to be run-down before a new housing development moved in. Adam didn’t miss a chance to point out the signs of gentrification they passed.</p>
<p>“That’s literally just a park, Adam,” Caleb couldn’t help pointing out finally. </p>
<p>“It’s a bunch of planter boxes with bamboo and nonedible plants slapped onto an empty parking space. A parking space this area <i>needs,</i> by the way, which is why we’ve been circling this block for the past five minutes.”</p>
<p>“Adam, give it a <i>rest,</i>” Caitlin sighed. “He’s been like this all semester,” she added apologetically to Caleb and Frankie.</p>
<p>“I know,” Caleb said, hiding a smile. Adam in full rant mode was never going to stop being adorable.</p>
<p>“I mean, he’s not wrong, we are going to be late.” Frankie eyed the clock nervously.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Chloe knows we’re on our way. She’s not going to start the class until we get there.” A spot opened up ahead. Caleb sped up to take it, and realized too late that it was barely big enough to fit the car. “<i>Fuuuck,</i>” he groaned.</p>
<p>“Hold on, I’ll spot you.” Adam got out of the car.</p>
<p>“Sooo. . .” Frankie said as Caleb tried to straighten the car out. “Are you ready?”</p>
<p>Caleb shook his head. “Not even a little bit. Frankie, what am I doing?”</p>
<p>“Parallel parking. Not that well, either.” Frankie peered out of the rear windshield at the car behind them.</p>
<p>“Dude, you know what I mean. Why did I let you and Chloe talk me into this?”</p>
<p>“<i>No.</i>”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Caleb Michaels, you are <i>not</i> allowed to back out now. After all the shit you two went through - being long-distance for years, driving for hours to see each other on the weekend, breaking up, getting back together while you were being <i>attacked by a cult</i> - you should have a good story to tell your kids, something epic and adorable. Do it for <i>me</i> if not for your future kids. Sadie and I deserve a -”</p>
<p>“Frankie, shut up,” Caitlin said, warm affection and concern glowing through. “Listen, Caleb, if you really don’t want to, it’s okay. Frankie’s being dramatic. You don’t have to make a production out of it. We can just have a chill double date and you can ask later when you’re ready.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m ready,” Caleb said quickly. He’d been ready for months. Everything else about tonight was terrifying, but it was the one thing he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt. </p>
<p>“Then that’s all you need.” She patted his shoulder. “Everything else is window dressing.”</p>
<p>A knock on the passenger side door made them all jump. “Wake up,” Adam called through the window. “That’s good enough. We’re going to be late.”</p>
<p>“Here we go,” Caleb whispered as they got out of the car.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>“Caleb! Adam! It’s so good to see you again!”</p>
<p>Adam let out a quiet <i>oof</i> before hugging her back. “Long time no see. I love your hair.”</p>
<p>“Thanks! I wasn’t sure I could pull off teal, but it’s growing on me.”</p>
<p>“It looks great,” Caleb said and hugged her. “Thanks,” he whispered. He wasn’t sure if the tingling swirl of anticipation was coming from him or Chloe.</p>
<p>“Stop, I’ve been waiting for this day since Halloween,” she whispered back, before going to the bar in the front of the studio to greet Frankie and Caitlin. </p>
<p>“So. . .what do we do with all this again?” Adam frowned at the tables set up with easels, paint, and brushes. “And is now a bad time to tell you I forgot everything Chloe ever taught us about painting?”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. She’s going to explain everything. Just follow along and have fun.”</p>
<p>“So you signed us up for a glorified paint-by-numbers class?”</p>
<p>“Which our <i>friend</i> is teaching, and this is my birthday present from her, so be nice.”</p>
<p>“Adam, <i>relax,</i>” Caitlin said, pressing a soda into his hand.</p>
<p>“That’s rich coming from someone who still has her pre-law binders spread out all over the living room,” he snorted.</p>
<p>“I get a whole summer to chill out before going to Harvard. If you start your job this wound up, you’re either going to get fired or have a stroke.”</p>
<p>Adam opened his mouth to retort, but Chloe clapped her hands at the front of the room before he could say anything.</p>
<p>The painting Chloe had chosen for the class was a green heart in front of a galaxy of yellows and blues. Adam raised an eyebrow at Caleb. “What?” he said. “I didn't have anything to do with it. She picked the painting all on her own." It was mostly true. He hadn't asked her to choose a design similar to the one that Caleb had tried to paint a few months ago. He would have bet anything that it was no accident, though.</p>
<p><i>Very clever,</i> he thought, as clearly and loudly as he could, and a small flush of satisfaction came from the front of the class where Chloe was helping another student with their painting.</p>
<p>As the class went on, the people around them felt more bright and tingly. Few people were drinking, but the swirl of emotions around them bubbled in a way that Caleb usually felt from people a few drinks into a date that was going well. Frankie was spattering stars on the galaxy background of his painting with wild abandon and surreptitiously sending a few sparks through the wet paint. Caleb wasn’t sure if the electricity was having any effect on the painting, but it was fun to watch him and Caitlin laugh.</p>
<p>Adam had lost the swoop of nerves that he had started class with and was watching Frankie work. He had gotten a dab of yellow on his cheek that looked like a particularly bright freckle. Without thinking Caleb reached out to wipe it off, and Adam smiled at him with a lazy flush of affection. Caleb let his thumb linger. <i>I’m going to see that smile every day in a few weeks,</i> he realized, and prickles of anticipation swept over him.</p>
<p>“Caleb, can you help me reach the paint on the top shelf?” Chloe said suddenly from a few feet away.</p>
<p>“Wha - uh, yeah.”</p>
<p>Chloe followed him to the front of the room. “It’s the black up at the top,” she said and leaned into him to point to it. “Careful. You’re projecting your feelings all over the place,” she whispered as Caleb reached for the paint.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I’m really sorry,” he grimaced. He’d learned some exercises to keep his emotions in balance over spring break, and they’d become second nature over the last few months, but apparently they weren’t up to the task of restraining him tonight.</p>
<p>Chloe shrugged as she took the jug of paint from him. “There’s worse things than a room full of happy people. But you might want to take a few minutes and get some air.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure.” </p>
<p>Outside it was chilly and sharp with a faint smell of petrichor. It would probably rain on the way back to BU. Caleb closed his eyes and leaned against the side of the building and focused on his breathing and the old bricks against his back until he could pull his ability back into himself.</p>
<p>The door to the studio opened. “You okay?” Caitlin asked.</p>
<p>“Just making sure I don’t force my feelings onto everyone else,” he said without opening his eyes. “More than I already have, I mean.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” A twinge of distaste and irritation made him wince. “That explains why I was having such a good time. I don’t usually like painting <i>that</i> much.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Caitlin. I came out here to get some air and try to stop as soon as I realized what I was doing.”</p>
<p>Caitlin sighed and leaned on the wall next to him. “Well, if you were ever going to slip up a little, I guess it makes sense that it would be tonight.”</p>
<p>They watched a bachelorette party walk by, giggling and trailing the same excitement that Caleb had felt all night, and go into the bar next door. “You ready?” Caitlin said, pushing herself off the wall.</p>
<p>Caleb took a deep breath, nodded, and followed her back in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adam, you’re getting the next round,” Caitlin said as they walked back into the studio.</p>
<p>“I’m busy.” Adam added more white to the border of the heart.</p>
<p>“It looks great. Come on, I’m thirsty.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, <i>fine,</i>” Adam grumbled as he got up.</p>
<p>Caleb watched out of the corner of his eye until Adam was out of the room. “Okay, <i>go,</i>” Frankie whispered. Caleb dabbed some white onto his brush, took a deep breath, hoped his hands wouldn’t shake too much, and leaned over Adam’s canvas.</p>
<p>Adam came back a few minutes later and kissed Caleb on his temple as he put a sparkling lemonade in front of him. “They were out of ginger ale, so I got you Sprite,” he said to Caitlin.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” she said distantly. She and Frankie were studying their canvases intently, but their excitement fizzed even through Caleb’s own apprehension.</p>
<p>Adam turned back to his canvas, and Caleb felt the moment he stopped dead and the swoop of nerves came back with a vengeance. Chloe must have heard it too, because there was a whirl of joy from her end of the room.</p>
<p>“Caleb? What is this?” Adam was looking at the words Caleb had written in the bottom right of the canvas: <i>wanna get married?</i></p>
<p>“<i>Caleb?</i>” Adam turned and went wide-eyed and still when he saw Caleb on one knee. “What are you - <i>oh</i> my god, are you <i>serious?</i>”</p>
<p>“Dead fucking serious,” he said, laughing a little at the giddy rush sweeping through the room as more people realized what was happening, and took Adam’s hand. “Babe, if I’ve learned anything this past year, it’s that I don’t ever want to be apart again. So. . .” Adam covered his mouth with his free hand as Caleb pulled out a ring. “Adam Whitney Hayes, will you be a part of my universe?”</p>
<p>He could feel the “yes” coming before Adam started nodding, grinning and blinking back tears. “Yes, <i>yes,</i> you idiot, of course,” he whispered. He barely waited for Caleb to get the ring onto his finger before pulling him up for a kiss.</p>
<p>Cheers erupted around them as Caleb buried his face in Adam’s shoulder and blinked back tears of his own. His knees had gone a little weak with relief, and he was off-balance when Sadie clapped him on the shoulder, hard enough to send him stumbling into Adam. “Fucking <i>finally,</i> Michaels,” she said, radiating glee.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Sades,” he said, and let go of Adam reluctantly to hug her. “Hey, wait a minute, when did you get here?”</p>
<p>“A few minutes ago. Just in time to see you pop the question, you big sap. Guess you two are gonna be <i>twice</i> as nauseating now.”</p>
<p>“Love you too.” He must have been <i>really</i> distracted if he’d missed Sadie coming in.</p>
<p>Music started playing behind them. <i>It’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do. . .</i></p>
<p>Sadie groaned and rolled her eyes. “Frankie, I told you <i>no.</i>”</p>
<p>“Isn’t this song about marrying a one-night stand?” Adam asked Caitlin.</p>
<p>“It’s perfect,” Caleb said, lit up so brightly with reflected joy that he was probably visible from space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit, dude, we’re getting <i>married,</i>” Adam said, for the tenth time that night, laying his head on Caleb’s shoulder. Across from them, the painting was propped up on Caleb’s desk, with Caleb’s <i>wanna get married?</i> above Adam’s <i>YES!</i></p>
<p>Caleb grinned into Adam’s curls. “I can’t wait.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to my brother for letting me steal his entire proposal idea.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>